order_of_sloanfandomcom-20200213-history
NGC 3766
The Association of the Halo Queen NGC 3766 is known as the "Halo Queen" due to her headdress and powers of light and purification. Those senshi who are born in her system and those who follow her are part of a group that protects their Queen called the Association of the Halo Queen and identify themselves as Sisters Under the Halo. Because their Queen is more of a pacifist instead of a fighter, the Sisters Under the Halo fight in her name while the Halo Queen remains outside of batter and heals her children. All Sisters Under the Halo transform into a fuku that has an elaborate headdress. Being from the Pearl Cluster, the white armored fuku of these senshi sparkles and shimmers like a pearl in the light just like their Queen's fuku. Every senshi from this system also has a large pearl at the front of their fuku and can transform by simply gathering the ambient light around them and wrapping themselves in it. The Senshi NGC 3766 Name: Sailor NGC 3766 (aka 3766 or the Halo Queen) Powers: Light and Purification Influences: Healing Weapon: -her fuku sometimes- Fuku: Her armor (all the white and the blue) shines like a pearl, reflecting the surrounding light (white parts only). Depending on the lights around her, the coloration of her armor will change tho it always shimmers and sparkles like that of a pearl. Even her headdress changes with the surrounding lights. The blue parts of her armor always remain blue and shine in the light of stars like blue-tinted glass. Her fuku appears almost fragile and ceremonial. She is constantly surrounded by a slight glow. Transformation: 3766 stays transformed for the most part, unless she is at her throne in her formal wear. If she needs to transform, she pulls the light from around her and wraps herself tightly in it. The light solidifies into her fuku. Ability 1: 3766 can use the long tails on her fuku to slap and grab. While it doesn't do much damage, she can immobilize a foe temporarily or assist in a rescue where her arms simply cannot reach. Ability 2: - Prayer of Purification -''' 3766 begins to chant in an old and long forgotten language. As she chants, a white and blue light surrounds her and her allies. After a few minutes, as the chanting comes to an end, the light enters the bodies of those senshi who are injured, purifying their minds and souls and healing their wounds. Each time this prayer is used in succession, it heals and purifies less - it essentially weakens until it does nothing anymore. 3766 must rest for at least an hour after it's last use to regain its full strength again. To help slow it from weakening, 3766 can choose who to heal so she does not purify and heal those who don't need it which helps extend this ability in the heat of battle. '''Attack: Bleeding Luminescence Burst! 3766 calls out to the surrounding stars, collecting their light into a large ball. The hot light explodes from her hands knocking back anyone in its way. 3766 can identify a few targets to avoid but if she is in a large group, some of her own allies will be hit by this attack. The flash temporarily blinds everyone who is not able to avoid the attack. The attack doesn't do much in damage but it does strike a painful blow and know over anyone it hits. Weapons: Technically the tails of her fuku are able to be used as weapons despite them actually being part of her fuku. Braya Eyes: Light Blue Hair: Black Skin: White, slightly tanned Height: 5' 10" Weight: 148 pounds Build: Slim / Dainty Personality: Braya is a pacifist. She believes most differences can be worked out through non-aggressive actions. She focuses her efforts on healing and purifying those who need it and does everything in her power to remain neutral in any fight. If she must fight, she tries to only stun or disable her adversary instead of causing them serious harm. Because of her nature, her children (the Sisters Under the Halo) often fight for her and in her name and only seek her when healing and purification are needed. The story of the Halo Queen and her System Queen Braya, often referred to as the Halo Queen due to her peaceful lifestyle, healing abilities and large ornate headdresses, rules over her system quietly and without much fuss. The system of NGC 3766 has always been a peaceful collaboration of stars until the birth of the BE variable stars... These senshi are warriors pure and true - and they fight sometimes for the sake of fighting. And with no leader willing to lead them into battle, they often fought among themselves for control of their own sisterhood. Despite the in-fighting of the BE star senshi, the system under NGC 3766 remained relatively peaceful without outside evils threatening their way of life. Even the two red BV star senshi remained quiet and peaceful, simply watching the power struggle of the BE star senshi unfold... But something changed one day... Stars began dying. The Supernova Senshi, SNR 294, was born from a BE star that had a cataclysmic failure. SNR 294 proceeded on a path of pure death, sucking the life from everything she touched. The death of her own star caused this once magnificent and proud BE Senshi to turn to darkness, desiring only to spread the bitter loneliness she now felt. Despite her beautiful form, the spectrum of light she gives off only destroys and harms the living bodies and creatures around her, sometimes without her even meaning to. Braya saw this destruction and death, hearing the cries of the senshi in her system... And she tried her best to heal the wounded and bring back those who lost their lives... She even tried to heal SNR 294 but even her immense powers of healing and light could not combat the darkness inside SNR 294. To save her home, her system, and the stars still alive, Braya locked SNR 294 away in a dark cloud of already dead and silent stars, her powers causing SNR 294 to fall into a deep sleep. The BV and BE senshi, grateful for Braya's powers and courage to face the senshi who can destroy life, pledged themselves to her and formed the Association of the Halo Queen. The BE Senshi call themselves the Sisters Under the Halo and answer to their royal counterparts, the Halo Princesses (formerly Queens in their own right until they, the BV senshi, pledged to serve the Halo Queen, Braya). The Sisters Under the Halo take turns patrolling the area of dead space where SNR 294 sleeps... never getting too close as even asleep, her power can suck the life from them. Without being able to directly see SNR 294 at all times, the Sisters Under the Halo and their Halo Princesses pray that SNR 294 still slumbers peacefully. The Halo Princesses remain with, protect and advise Queen Braya when they are not directing their army of BE Senshi and checking on SNR 294... Braya's Acceptance into the Messier Sisterhood The Halo Queen's system has not been plagued with just one war and one evil. When Ice Queen Isolde escaped from the Dream World, the Messier Alliance chased her through Braya's system leaving a path of destruction in their wake. The battle-hardy Carinae near her system took up arms, and her own warrior senshi wished to fight the new threat as well. While NGC 3766 did not battle in the war, she did go into battle to heal her BE Star Senshi warriors. While there, inspired by the Messier's dedication to protecting the solar systems, she offered her healing powers to them as well. Back home with the warriors that went with her, she tells of the bravery of the Messier Sisterhood and Carinae Senshi. Braya proudly joined their ranks during the war against Ice Queen Isolde, pledging her healing powers to aid them in their time of need as well as the strong and proud BE Senshi should they ever be short brave warriors. Halo Sisters under Braya BE Type Stars BE 3108 BE 3122 BE 3125 BE 3126 BE 3128 BE 3144 BE 3149 BE 3165 BE 3626 BE 6791 BE 6792 Variable Type BE Star BE V847 Red Giants BV 0943 BV 3087 Special Note About Braya Braya is only one half of a person. She is the good half of her whole self. The dark half is Sailor Queen Huya of the Dwarf Alliance. Category:NGC Overlords Category:Lantiis